


Noble

by latenightfightin



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blow Jobs, Fights, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prince Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: Prince Jinyoung is betrayed by a neighbouring king and just barely saved from assassination by an intriguing stranger. Despite not even knowing his name Jinyoung works well with him to escape the kingdom. How can he repay this stranger's kindness?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Noble

**Author's Note:**

> For Not by the moon reaching 30M views!!!  
> Please like and comment if you enjoyed, they fuel me to write more. If you want to be updated when i post please subscribe to my user! <3

A young crown prince sleeps soundly in a borrowed bed. His eyelashes flutter softly as he turns in his sleep. A small sliver of light slips through a gap in the curtains that surround his bed. The pale moonlight highlights his soft features and soundly sleeping figure. A cloaked figure approaches slowly, stepping quietly on the stone floor and pulls the curtain aside silently.

A calloused hand closes around Jinyoung’s mouth. His air is cut off and his eyes flash open. A stranger with long hair is leaning over him, hands attempting to restrain him. 

“Get off of me.” He grunts out and tries to push the man backwards, but he only seems to take this as a challenge. 

The other man plants himself on Jinyoung, straddling him, using his weight to hold him down. Jinyoung grabs the man by the front of his loose tunic and starts to grapple with him, trying to throw him off. He holds the man back with one hand while the other tries to rip the stranger’s hand off his mouth. Despite his best efforts, Jinyoung cannot break free from the man’s gag, so he uses both his hands to wrench his arm away. He finally manages to get the man’s hand off of his mouth, but the stranger has taken advantage of his momentary distraction and has wrapped an arm around the back of Jinyoung’s neck, squishing their chests close together. He can feel the other man’s hot heavy pants on the side of his neck as they squirm and writhe in Jinyoung’s bed.

“Stop- stop fighting it.” The stranger whispers as they struggle for dominance.

“Stop trying to molest me-”

“Molest you- what”

“-rubbing your body up against mine like a feral cat in heat.”

“Rubbing- I’m not even moving.”

Jinyoung pauses, realizing the other man is right- he isn’t moving, just holding Jinyoung in place.

“Look, you have to listen to me; we don’t have much time.” Jinyoung furrows his brows,  _ time?  _ He blinks twice at the man.

“The king is conspiring against you, it’s not safe for you here. He’s sending someone for you soon.” The man gets off of him and stands expectantly at the side of the bed, but Jinyoung is still frozen in shock. “To  _ kill _ you.” He emphasizes and pulls him up off the bed with a firm grip. His hands are small but sturdy and warm. “Get up and change. We need to leave.” 

The man pushes Jinyoung in the direction of the wardrobe where he leaves his clothes temporarily when he visits the neighbouring kingdom of Slilon. Jinyoung stands clueless in the middle of the chamber. The man breathes out in frustration and shoulders past him, pulling out a tunic, trousers, a dark coloured cloak and some leggings. He turns and shoves the bundle into Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung examines them briefly, “My undergarments-” He starts to say before being cut off by a pair of braies and a loincloth hits him square in the face. The man then pushes him behind a changing screen roughly. 

“Do you need me to help you change too, your highness?” He asks sarcastically. Jinyoung secretly makes a face at him from behind the screen. For a few moments the only sound is the soft brush of the fabric sliding over Jinyoung’s skin as he changes hurriedly. He might not have any reason to believe this man but he also can’t take the chance that he’s telling the truth.

A large wooden door closing down the hall from his room echoes in the silence. The man inhales shakily, “When you finish changing, go into the adjacent servants quarters, slip out the window and drop down onto the ramparts. Hurry and make sure that no one sees you.” Jinyoung peeks around the side of the screen curiously and watches the man walk over to the door to Jinyoung’s chambers and hide behind it. The light from outside briefly reflects off of a dagger that the man slips behind his back. Jinyoung hides back behind the screen. _ Oh gods, what is happening _ . He thinks as he frantically laces up his boots.

He glances briefly to the closed door before running across the chamber to the servants quarters; a small room where a servant may live and attend to his master that is currently unused. Jinyoung looks out the window and sees the rampart that he is supposed to land on about six feet down from him. He turns and rests with his back to the wall, breathing deeply to gather his courage when he hears a shout. The prince looks out the doorway to see the King of Slilon’s manservant being tackled by the man from earlier. A small vial, presumably filled with poison, rolls across the floor.  _ The man was telling the truth. _ Jinyoung gasps and rushes to the window. He plants one foot on the window sill and looks back over his shoulder to where the sounds of grappling can be heard and hesitates. 

Jinyoung kicks the king’s manservant over onto his back and hits him over the head with the back of a handy nearby mirror, knocking him out cold. The man stares up at him in wonder. “That was stupid.” Jinyoung shrugs and pulls him up in a mirror of the other man’s earlier actions. They run to the window. Jinyoung steps up with both feet on the ledge. The man behind him takes a step forward, “Sire-” 

Jinyoung looks back, “It’s Jinyoung.” and jumps off the ledge. He lands hard on his hands and knees. The shock from the impact of the jump shakes him and makes it hard for him to focus on standing back up. Strong hands fit under his arms and lift him to his feet. Blood rushes to his cheeks and to his scraped up palms and knees.

“That was  _ more _ stupid, Jinyoung.” 

“What else was I supposed to do?” he crosses his arms and tries to subtly wipe the blood from his hands.

“Hold onto the ledge with your hands and lower yourself down.” The man says, as if it was obvious. 

Jinyoung looks away and sees lights moving quickly through the castle corridors. “Hey!” he pulls on the man’s sleeve and points towards the windows through which the lights can be seen. 

“They’re after us, hurry!” The man starts to pull him in the opposite direction towards a staircase that leads to the castle courtyard. 

“Wait.” Jinyoung digs his heels into the ground. “My father- the King, if they're after me they're surely after him too.”

“Someone else took care of him.” He grits out and pulls harder on Jinyoung’s arm. 

“What!” He exclaims.

“Not like that, someone else got him out of here! Now it's your turn. Can we  _ please _ hurry!”

After that confusion is cleared up, the man quickly and efficiently leads Jinyoung into the lower town, steadily making his way to the gates. They scutle down small pathways between houses and hide behind large carts of dung until they make it to the portcullis guarded by two knights. 

The man stops in his tracks, like he had forgotten that they would need some way to get around them. Jinyoung taps on his shoulder. He points at himself and makes a few faces. He then points towards the man, then to a small wooden plank next to someone's house, then to one of the knights and makes a whacking motion. He nods fervently, grabs the plank and hides around the corner. 

Jinyoung makes his way onto the main path and into a shadow. He stands as if he is trying to break away from an attacker who’s back is to the wall. “Argh, unhand me you villain.” He shouts dramatically. The knights at the gate glance at each other before sighing. One of them pushes off the wall and walks over to Jinyoung. He sees Jinyoung grabbing onto his own tunic in mimicry of a fight and blanches. The stranger whips around from the corner and whacks the knight on the head, knocking him out. The other knight is completely clueless of his partner’s current state as they are out of his line of sight. The two men work together to shove the knight's body towards the centre of the path to catch the other’s attention and distract him long enough so they can escape.

While the other knight runs toward his fallen partner, Jinyoung and the stranger run around the back of the house to the other side-path that leads to the gate, and slip out into the forest. 

They run like mad for at least a third of an hour until Jinyoung’s lungs start to burn and they cant see the castle in the distance anymore.

“I’m tired, can we rest?” Jinyoung complains as he stops next to a tree to take a breather. He braces himself on the trunk and looks around, trying to recognise anything around him, a stream, a rock…anything. In the darkness, nothing looks familiar. He takes this time to study his rescuer.

Shoulder length dark hair peeks out from under the hood that hides his face and brushes the man’s wide shoulders. A loosely laced plain tunic stretches across them, worn down to thin threads in a few places. His trousers are also of the same caliber. The quality of his clothes reflects a servant’s status but his stance and honourable and noble actions reflect that of a knight. 

“Rest where? In case you haven’t noticed, your highness, we’re in the middle of the forest.” After getting no response, he looks over to Jinyoung only to see him walking over to a dilapidated old house half hidden by foliage that may not be structurally sound, but is their best option.

The man follows Jinyoung into the small wattle and daub cottage and closes the door tightly behind him before searching for something that will provide them with some light. Jinyoung, now really starting to feel the pain from the fall that the adrenaline has stopped coursing through his veins, does his best to stay out of his way. The man lights a small candle and turns to Jinyoung. In the dim flickering light he can see how gently he cradles one hand in the other. He leads Jinyoung with a hand on his lower back to the small bundle of hay that would have served as a bed to the peasant that once lived here.

The man gets onto his knees in front of Jinyoung and lifts his pant leg to glance up it. Jinyoung leans forward as if that would help him see up his own pant leg. 

“Take your pants off.” The man says and sits back expectantly. Jinyoung stops and stares at the man. He lets out a frustrated breath before reaching forward and starting to yank on the pant ties near Jinyoung’s crotch. Jinyoung smacks his hands away while sputtering. 

“Take them off, you’re bleeding. Your pants are going to stick to your open wounds, it will hurt like hell and increase the chance of infection.” He tugs on a pant leg for emphasis and turns away to grab the small bowl that had been collecting rainwater on the windowsill. Jinyoung silently pulls his trousers off while the other man studiously looks away, ripping something. He kneels back down with the bowl at his side and a small strip of fabric he tore from his shirt. Jinyoung sits silently as the man takes Jinyoung’s hands one by one and wipes at the scratches on them with the damp cloth. It is silent save for the ambient sounds of a very early morning drizzle outside. They catch each other's eyes and for a few moments, make eye contact, strangely intimate for two strangers and yet comfortable. When the man abruptly looks away, Jinyoung is worried he had soured the mood and hurries to fix it.

“W-what's your name? I never managed to catch it.” Jinyoung waits intently for his answer, honestly curious. The man looks down where his thumb gently skims the curve of Jinyoung’s palm.

“Jaebeom.” Jinyoung nods a few times at his answer. His mouth forms the shape of his name silently a few times before he thanks him.

“Thank you, Jaebeom.”

“It’s nothing, I would do it for anyone that was hurt.” He rolls up the cinched legs of his braies and starts cleaning off the dried blood.

“No, I’m talking about how you risked your life for me, a stranger. But, thank you for that too, I am forever in your debt. I know that rebelling against a corrupt king is frightening and dangerous, and I want you to know that the Kingdom of Aurelia will be on your side and that we will protect you.” Jinyoung sweeps the hood off of his head and lifts Jaebeom’s head up, forcing him to look in his eyes instead of at the floor. He will not let Jaebeom brush this compliment off like the others. “You’re very brave and noble, Jaebeom, I-”

Jinyoung is cut off by the soft brush of his lips. His eyes flutter shut and he leans forward involuntarily before jerking back. He braces his hands against Jaebeom’s broad chest.

“Wait! I’m not one of those nobles who takes advantage of their status like this.”

Confused, Jaebeom replies, “You don’t want…”

“I want it only if you want it. I don't want you to think you’re obligated to do this.” 

Jaebeom wraps his hands around Jinyoung’s, “I want this.” This time, they both lean in together. All the tension rushes out of Jinyoung’s body, he kisses back languidly, finally relinquishing his royal duties, if only for a while. Jaebeom finds his place in between Jinyoung’s legs and starts to rub his member over his loincloth. He unwraps the cloth from Jinyoung’s form with deft fingers and licks up his member like a starving man. Jinyoung breaks off on a moan and leans back on an elbow as Jaebeom goes to town; licking and sucking up the side of his cock, kissing the base, flicking his tongue at the head of his member before swallowing it down as far as he can. Jinyoung lets out a soft gasp and pulls at the man’s soft locks. 

“You gonna put some noble in me?” Jaebeom asks with a smirk, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Jinyoung shakes his head to clear the fog of arousal from his mind. “Sure, i-if you want.”

“Only if you’re interested.” 

“I’m interested.”

“You know i’m quite good with a sword too.” Jaebeom whispers salaciously as he climbs up onto the straw bundle.

Jinyoung attacks his mouth enthusiastically.

“So you have any oil?”

Jinyoung stares at Jaebeom in confusion.

“Oil?”

“Or grease or… anything really”

“F-for what?”

“To put my cock in you.”

Jinyoung’s mouth drops. “W-what?” 

Jaebeom shifts nervously. “I-is that not what we were just talking about?”

“I was talking about forging birth certificates to make you of noble birth so you can be a knight. What- what were you talking about?”

“Wow.” Jaebeom scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “I was talking about… um… when I said put some noble in me I meant your member.” He gestures awkwardly towards Jinyoung’s crotch. “I didn’t know you meant  _ that _ .” he swallows loudly, referencing Jinyoung’s offer of forgery. “I would never force you into doing something-”

“-I wasn’t forced into it, if you,” He clears his throat, “If you, in the long run, are interested in staying around-” Jinyoung tries to nonchalantly offer.

“-I’m interested in staying around. I know we don’t really know each other all too well but, I want to try…” He trails off, he doesn’t know what the future might have for them, but he’s interested, if Jinyoung’s there. “I want to stay around.”

“I want to keep you around.” Jinyoung smiles cheekily, “But I don't have any oil here.” He adds seriously. 

“That’s fine. Copy me.” Jaeboem sits up so they are both kneeling on the makeshift bed. He begins to swish his spit around in his mouth, building it up and spitting it into his hand before grasping both their cocks in his grip and sliding the spit up and down. Jinyoung throws his head back and gasps. It’s much more intense than the nights he spends alone in his bed. Needing a few deep breaths to compose himself, he sucks on his own tongue to build up slick. He leans forward and stares at Jaebeom with hooded eyes while he lets the slick slip off his tongue and drip down from his open mouth onto their members. Jaebeom’s mouth drops open on an obscene gasp. He leans forward to crush his mouth onto Jinyoung’s in a bruising kiss. Jinyoung’s hand joins his to jerk them off together while they gasp into each other’s mouths. They rush towards their climax and fall over onto the bed, panting. 

Jinyoung takes peeks at Jaebeom as he comes down from the high. 

“What…” Jaebeom asks, smiling, speech slurred from his orgasm. 

“Nothing… Sir Jaebeom.” He smiled mischievously into Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

“Prince Jinyoung.” Jaebeom pretends to bow his head respectfully before breaking out into giggles. 

Later, after resting, they make their way to Jinyoung’s kingdom, where Jinyoung meets his father again, forges Jaebeom’s papers, and acquires an  _ extensive _ oil collection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I struggled with writing this one alot, but Im glad it finally got done. I hope that you all enjoyed this and that I will finish the other prince fic I have in my drafts soon. Hopefully :/  
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt) come talk to me!


End file.
